


Starry Night Skin

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Could Also Be Read As Male Or NB Reader, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Marked As Het But The Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is 'You', Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: You wonder what that sparkly skin feels like.





	Starry Night Skin

~ Starry Night Skin ~

"I want to know what your skin feels like."

"It feels like skin, of course. Much like any other skin does."

"But what are the sparkles? Is it some kind of magic? Do they feel warm?"

"Hmm. Well, yes. It's magic, connected to the Star Arcanum within me. However, I promise it doesn't feel that different from any other skin. Despite emitting light, they aren't any warmer to the touch than the rest of my skin."

"I mean... I guess... what I really mean is... I want... to touch you."

"Well, my dear, if you want to feel it for yourself and see... you will have to find a way to get me out of here."

"Or at least a way that I could come in there and join you."

"No, I wouldn't recommend  _that_."

~end~


End file.
